For a number of years now, tremendous efforts have been devoted to devising systems for linking consumers, as well as users, with products and services applications which would allow the consumers and users to communicate with the centralized applications from remote locations, such as from their homes. Such efforts have produced some systems which have received a small degree of acceptance. Examples include internet shopping networks, home entertainment systems (such as Internet Gaming), remote stock transaction systems (such as Reuters), and portals such as those developed by Microsoft's SharePoint Service. While these remote internet systems have gained some acceptance, there still is for the most part an absence of a system for conducting company specific business methods, with specific business centralized applications, and with specific employees from a remote site, in a simplified manner accurately and with minimal knowledge in computer or in the area of expertise of the file and data management systems and associated data management applications required for work-product development.
The failure of the presently existing systems can be attributed to a number of different factors. One possible factor is cost, both in terms of the central application cost and the cost to the remote users. Another possible factor for the failure of the existing systems is the lack of an overall standard system which can be applied generally to a number of different applications. The existing linking systems are, for the most part, application-specific systems. That is, each central application is specifically designed to carry out a particular purpose. Typically, each application has a wide variety of proprietary methodologies from which the user must fully understand to implement. These large centralized application systems are usually effective for their intended purposes, however, they do have a significant practical drawback in that they tend to proliferate the use of a large number of different methods and systems. The problem with the proliferation of a myriad of application methods and systems is that they force users to learn and have the expertise, to choose between, and to use different methods and systems for each application need and possibly buy different equipment and devices for separate application requirement. This makes it very expensive for a user to be linked to any number of application specific software programs, and it also imposes a heavy time burden on the user. Many users, especially small business owners are unwilling to invest the money or the time needed to take advantage of the business computer applications, as well as, existing proprietary linking systems or global network portal systems. A more customized system patterned around business licensee-owner needs, usable in a variety of different business applications and on a variety of different communications devices connected to a variety of different application components employing a simple user interface, would be more readily accepted.
High cost and the lack of a generally applicable system are factors which have contributed to the failure of the existing linking systems and global computer network portal systems, but probably the most important factor is that of a heavy time burden imposes on the user. They force users to learn, to choose between, and to use different methods and systems for each application. Many people inherently distrust machines and, hence, are reluctant to conduct important matters by way of machines in the first place. This involves both verifying that the proper parties are conducting the transmission, and having the knowledge to ensure that information transferred is accurate and processed in the correct manner by the processing software applications and data management programs. Thus far, no generally applicable system which is cost effective and convenient to use performs this function satisfactorily. Hence, there exists a need for an improved system for linking remote users to centralized small business software applications accurately, efficiently and securely with a minimum of knowledge in the area of expertise of the applications to achieve the required results. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings, ensuing description, and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.